


Bathroom Trouble

by awritershome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritershome/pseuds/awritershome
Summary: Harry just wanted to go to the bathroom, that's all.





	Bathroom Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the weirdest ideas come to me when I'm showering. I hope you guys like it. If you have any tips, or criticism I'd love to hear it! // dracomalfoyw on tumblr

Harry yawned widely as he stumbled towards the bathroom, trying to make little noise but making all the more because of his clumsiness. He really couldn’t put one foot before the bloody other when he just woke up. Luckily Ron snored loud enough that his other roommates could handle a bit of noise. Everyone’s curtains were closed, but Harry found himself wondering whether Malfoy would still be sleeping. He had never seen him get out of bed. He was either long gone or waited ages and skipped breakfast or something. It annoyed Harry to no end. Not that he _wanted_ to see Dra- Malfoy get out of bed or anything. It was nothing special, really. But, since he and Malfoy had become quite civil in the last few months that they had been assigned roommates, it was normal for Harry to wonder what Malfoy was up to. It really was. Really. Nevertheless, the positive side about being awake early, is that no one hogged the bathroom. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him after. He should’ve known by then, that something was wrong. Or not exactly wrong, but there surely was something inconvenient about to happen. He wandered further into the bathroom as he spelled his glasses clean and halted in the middle of it. What. The. Actual. F-  
  
‘WOAH!’  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had just been absently fondling his bits as he washed himself with his other hand, froze and looked up to find the origin of the sound. He’d recognize that voice anywhere, but still. His hand slowly moved to cover his cock. After a bit of awkward staring, his other arm covered his nipples as well (it was really fucking distracting when Potter was gazing at his chest like that).  
  
‘What the _fuck_ , Potter?!’  
  
Harry stumbled forwards (not backwards, as any normal person would), still gaping. ‘I, uh… Y-You didn’t… door the lo- Lock the door. You didn’t. It’s not my fault!’ Harry stuttered hastily. Were Malfoy’s cheeks pink, or was that a trick of the light? He noticed his nipples were hard before too. Not that he was looking. It was merely a quick observation any normal person would have. And Harry here, was very normal.  
  
‘Yes, well. Leave?’ Draco prompted.  
  
Harry wanted to leave. He really did. Except there was something very wrong with Dr- Malfoy. The way his skin glistened in the morning sunlight that came through the small window- It wasn’t okay. He should complain to McGonagall that Malfoy shouldn’t be allowed to glisten in the sun like that, especially not when he was naked and in front of Harry. But that would be a too awkward story to tell his Headmistress, so maybe not. However, Harry still had to deal with this problem. Right now, Malfoy was… so, very… his mind tried to fight the world with all its might, but it couldn’t deny that Malfoy was very p-  
  
‘PALE!’  
  
Draco scoffed. ‘Excuse me?’  
  
‘Yes!’ Harry said, relieved he didn’t say the other p-word. ‘It should be illegal to be so p- ale.’  
Shit, nearly fucked it up. Draco crossed his arms, completely ignoring that he was on full display now and raised one perfect sharp eyebrow up to his fringe. ‘Potter, it may have occurred to you that not everyone can be the bloody Golden Boy with his perfect slightly golden skin that- Anyway. What are you still doing here you utter idiot? I told you to leave! Or is it that you’re actually some pervert who wanted to see me shower?’ Draco challenged him. Now it was Harry’s turn to scoff. ‘Me wanting to watch you? You’ve gone mental Malfoy.’ Harry said while desperately trying not to look at anything that might be on display somewhere below Draco’s stomach. Draco rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a cock before. Or might it be that yours is so small it simply vanishes under your enormous ego?’ he asked with a nasty smirk. Truth be told, Draco knew Harry was quite above average, if those joggers he wore way too often to be allowed were anything to judge by.  
  
Harry smirked. ‘They say a guy who makes jokes about another guy’s cock, he’s uncertain about his own.’  
  
Draco let his arms rest alongside his body and slowly settled his hands on his hips. ‘Honestly Potter, do you really think I should be ashamed?’  
  
Harry swallowed thickly as his eyes could no longer fight the urge to look. He had to admit it was quite beautiful. The floor, that was. Not Draco’s cock.  
  
‘Well?’ Draco prompted.  
  
‘N-No…’ Harry managed weakly. He readjusted his pants which were getting uncomfortably tight. Draco’s eyes widened slightly at Potter’s admission.  
  
‘Seems like you have a problem going on there.’ Draco said, his voice sounding huskily to his own ears.  
  
Harry looked down where Draco was looking and flushed. ‘Well, nothing I need your help with.’ Harry stammered. Draco chuckled softly. ‘I recall McGonagall saying something like helping each other out when one is in need of help. Unity and all that, you know.’  
  
Harry was really looking at the floor now. ‘I’m sure that wasn’t what she meant.’ Harry managed, his breathing slightly off.  
  
Draco smiled, and there was no smirk, or distaste. More something like, fondness, maybe? Harry wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he liked that expression on Draco’s face.  
  
‘Come here, Potter.’  
  
Harry took a few steps towards Draco and bit his lip nervously. ‘Relax. I’m not going to bite you. I think.’ Draco seemed to mull this thought over and then used finger to pull Harry closer by hooking it under the waistline of Harry’s pants. His lips ghosted along Harry’s neck and he positively shivered when Draco started placing small kisses, sinking in his teeth every now and then and making up for it by kissing the same spot again. Harry’s hands found Draco’s waist and he pulled him closer. He was still wet from the shower (which was still running) which made his skin slightly slippery when he roamed his hands over his back.  
  
They were exploring each other without words, because no words could describe how they felt right now anyway. All of a sudden, the sound of some bottles falling on the floor startled them both out of their haze.  
  
‘WOAH!’  
  
Draco sighed, letting his forehead rest against Harry’s, who didn’t dare to turn around to face his best friend. ‘Do you really react the same like that? That’s pathetic.’ Draco mumbled under his breath. ‘Also, you didn’t lock the door.’  
  
Harry chuckled softly, although nervous. ‘You have no right to say anything about that. It’s all your fault this happened.’  
  
Draco shrugged. ‘If this is what it takes to get you close to me like this, I think I might never lock the bathroom door.’  
  
Draco rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder to look at Weasley directly. Harry would probably use the word ‘pale’ to describe him right now, as all the colour had been drained from his face. ‘You can leave now, Weasley. Harry will join you when we’re done.’  
  
‘When you’re? Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody-‘  
  
‘Ron!’  
  
‘Right. Okay. Uhm. Yes. See you at… bloody hell.’  
  
Ron walked away as he uttered on and later warned everyone else not to use the bathroom if they did not wish to be traumatised. He had to drag Seamus downstairs to keep him from willingly doing just that.  
  
Draco found that a blushing Harry was rather endearing. Harry’s voice sounded hoarse when he spoke. ‘So uhm… you said something about ‘when we’re done’? What are we… doing?’  
  
Harry looked up at Draco and distractedly let his hands wander over Draco’s body. Draco smiled that beautiful smile again. ‘I’m going to kiss you now.’ Draco said softly, leaning in. Malfoy’s took what they wanted, and now that Draco had him in his arms, he wasn’t going to let go.


End file.
